Sports related board games, and specifically, basketball board games, are typically centered around the basketball game where the purpose of the board game is to score the most points and beat the opposing team. Thus, prior basketball board games have put the player in the shoes of either a coach or a basketball player on the court.
The present invention, on the other hand, is a basketball board game that allows a player to act as the owner of a basketball franchise, where the object is to become the wealthiest owner at the end of the game. The game allows the player, acting as the franchise owner, to purchase different basketball players with varying characteristics and to accumulate money based on the performance of the individual basketball players and the team. The game also allows the player to handle all the money and take care of all business involved with owning a basketball team, such as collecting money for the Gate Receipts, Parking Lot Receipts, Snack Bar Profit, Fan Appreciation Night, and Souvenir Stands.